


Last Chance at a Last Dance

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi, i dont know if this has a conclusion, rick and shane are always having trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Rick wants to go to prom; but getting there is hard.





	Last Chance at a Last Dance

With eight hours until prom Rick was quickly running out of options no way could the quarterback show up without a date. Unlucky him everyone had dates. Frowning he dared go the only place he had left. Rick had friends outside of King county. Asking Graceland Dixon was honestly his last hope. Maybe he could even convince Daryl to go. He'd planned on taking Lori but she'd cheated on him. Unsurprisingly he found the set of twins still in bed. Their oldest brother Merle was working on a car in the yard, glaring and muttering under his breath. The rest of the Dixon brood was roaming around the yard. Rick knew both Grace and Daryl had been up most of the night before. Both we're EMTS. Rick let himself in. “Graceland?” He called from the foyer.

“Mhm.” She grunted.

“Come on, woman!” Rick shook her, sighing when she fell out of bed. Daryl a second later, neither clothed at all.

“Rick.” She whined.

“Damn, man.” Daryl growled.

“I need a prom date, please.” Rick sighed.

“We are nineteen and don’t even go to your school.” Grace sighed.

“Please?” Rick begged, only then did he notice that both were naked. “Why are you naked.”

“Sex, Rick.” Daryl grunted.

“I’m going to ignore the incest.” Rick frowned. “Uhm, actually, I’ll ask about it later, we gotta get into town and buy you a dress, throw some clothes on, and Daryl you too. I’m taking you both.” Rick declared.

Twenty minutes later both were up and moving. The pair had tugged on blue jeans and tank tops, boots on their feet. “Ready.” Grace declared. Rick looked over the pair. For twins they were not completely identical. For one Daryl and Rick were both taller than Grace.

“Can you even take both of us?” Daryl asked softly as they climbed into Rick’s jeep.

“I’m the fuckin’ QB I can do what I want!” Rick declared.

The sound of the Dixon twins laughing next to him brought a smile to his face. “Can I use your phone to check in with Merle?” Grace asked as they headed towards town.

“Mhm.” Rick handed her his cell phone.

Merle was their older brother who had managed to get custody of them when he was eighteen, they were eleven. Rick had grown up around the Dixon’s until his mother had remarried, when he was sixteen, and drug him over two counties away from his best friends. His mom had let him continue to spend his free time with the Dixon’s, even though his stepfather was not a fan of them.

-/-

Dress shopping was fun. For one, Grace was not very girly, so they managed to skip ALL the frilly things and ball gowns, settling on a emerald green thigh length dress, that was open backed, with three quarter sleeves and black spots on it like a cheetah. She wore yellow heels to accent the yellow clutch she bought, as a group they decided to leave her tresses down, her long brown hair tumbling down her back. Daryl getting a tux was more of a hassle, the boy had broad shoulders and nothing seemed to fit right. Rick was dipping into his police academy fund for this, not that it mattered. After graduation he would be taking off for Atlanta, with Daryl and Grace in tow, for a new life. They’d already started filling out paperwork to work for the Atlanta Fire and Rescue. 

With them dressed, and him looking sharp too, he headed back to his house, for his mother to take pictures along the way he explained that Lori had picked Shane over him. “Want us to kick his ass?” Daryl joked, socking Rick in the arm slightly.

“No, I don’t, I want us to dance togehter all night, then go get drunk and swim in Chattahoochee.” Rick grumbled.

“Like Alan Jackson?” Grace giggled.

“Come on, woman!” Rick nearly shouted. “Tell me about the sex.”

“Sure you wanna start that conversation in the damn car, son.” Daryl teased.

“Alright, yeah, save it for the water.” By that time they were turning into his nice brick house, his mother already in the doorway.

“Rick! Did you get a… Hi, Grace, Daryl, ya’ll must be his dates, huh.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Grace tugged the bottom of her dress down. “Ricky thought you’d wanna get some picture of us.”

“Of course.” Rick’s mother nodded. “Go on.”

They were simple poses, some of just Rick, some of just Grace, some of just Daryl, a couple of the twins, then several of the trio, and some of Rick and Daryl. By the time they were done, and loaded back into car, and headed to Prom they were all hungry.

“We can stop by The Prison, and grab some food. Blake’s a good cook, sadistic bastard, but best food around.” Rick promised them. The trio soon settled into a corner booth, the twins bracketing Rick. Daryl’s hand rested on Rick’s left knee, while one of Grace’s rested on his right knee. They’d been so close growing up. They’d been each others first in a lot of things, Rick wouldn’t have had as much experience navigating physical attraction if not for the twins now helping his breakup pain fade completely.

“Shit.” Rick cursed, both twins followed his eyes, before them Shane was leading Lori, the pair clearly caught up on each other. Shane’s eyes met Ricks, at the same moment that Grace knotted a hand in his hair, dragging him down to crash their lips together, and Daryl nipped at his neck, making sure Shane was watching, Daryl slid his arm between his twin and Rick, making sure to grip Rick as he marked up the younger boys neck. His sister was no doubt bruising Rick’s lips. Daryl pushed gently on her waist and she moved back, Rick’s eyes were blown wide, he licked his lips, as Daryl knotted a hand in his hair and jerked Rick’s face around to his, before pressing their lips together, Grace licked a stripe up his neck, nipping and sucking, making Rick moan into the kiss with Daryl.

Shane glared, when the three finally broke apart. He eyed the pair, clearly he had enjoyed the show, the slight bulge in the front of his pants let them know. Daryl leaned into Rick’s space and whispered, “Think Shane wanted you, buddy, not Lori.” The hot breath made Rick’s breath hitch even more.

“We could just pop into prom real quick, then we can… sneak… to the…” He couldn’t manage to speak, when Grace palmed his hardened length beneath the table, soon Daryl’s hand joined hers, tight slow strokes. “Damnit.” Rick hissed.

“We’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Grace breathed against his neck.


End file.
